


Due improbabili "alleati"

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Cosa non si fa per amore? Bhe sicuramente Max e Seb non lasciano nulla di intentato.





	Due improbabili "alleati"

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi piaccia e sono sempre aperta ai commenti costruttivi.

Non si era mai definito un ragazzo simpatico, lui era sempre stato schietto e sincero. Ovviamente vi era chi era capace di apprezzarlo per questo e chi invece lo definiva una serpe. I commenti altrui non gli erano mai interessati, a lui piaceva essere così come era, amava l'onestà nel proprio modo di essere e lo apprezzava anche in coloro che sceglieva come amici. Una delle persone che fin da subito gli era parsa onesta era stato Daniel Ricciardo. Aveva sempre sospettato falsità nel suo modo di essere, andiamo chi poteva sorridere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro anche quando le cose andavano male? Bhe, lui. Non gli ci era voluto molto per capire che riguardo al suo, ormai, ex compagno di squadra si era sbagliato. Daniel era capace di aiutare gli altri ancora prima di pensare a se stesso e non lo faceva per facciata, era davvero la sua indole. Nel suo primo anno in Red Bull non poteva trovare aiuto migliore, non erano mancate incomprensioni o litigi, quello era umano, ma con lui si era divertito più di quanto non potesse immaginare, lavorare con lui rendeva la cosa leggera. Ovviamente rispettava e apprezzava quello che era il suo nuovo compagno di squadra ma, in determinate occasioni, Daniel gli mancava. Non si era mai soffermato a chiedersi quanto effettivamente fino a che un giorno non si era avvicinato a lui con fare scherzoso vedendolo alle prese con un'intervista. Quella era stata l'occasione in cui l'Australiano lo aveva colto di sorpresa. 'Ti manco?' Si, era stata proprio quella la sua domanda, ammette che la per la la cosa lo ha confuso e si è ritrovato a rispondere un frettoloso 'qualche volta.' Ma Max non era nè stupido nè sprovveduto, aveva capito già da tempo che i propri sentimenti per quell'uomo erano mutati già alla fine del loro primo anno assieme. Ne era rimasto sconvolto? No, ovviamente no. Aveva sempre amato definirsi innamorato dell'amore, non gli interessava il corpo nel quale questo si trovava, aveva avuto molte relazioni, uomini o donne ma nessuna abbastanza seria da portarlo a riflettere un intero pomeriggio sul poterglielo dichiarare o no. Non aveva paura di un rifiuto, questo no, è sempre stato convinto che per ottenere qualcosa devi tentare il tutto per tutto, anche se fallisci non ha importanza, l'importante è non portare con se alcun rimpianto. Il motivo per il quale non si era ancora dichiarato altri non era che Charles Leclerc. Aveva sempre definito il ragazzo come suo rivale ma mai avrebbe pnsato in amore. Ecco,non che avesse la certezza che i due si frequentassero ma, negli ultimi tempi, li aveva visti davvero vicini, troppo, per i suoi gusti. Quello che non sapeva è che non era il solo a non poter sopportare questo avvicinamento, infatti un'altra persona guardava con gelosia ai due, cosiddetti, amici. Questa persona era Sebastian Vettel. Caso volle che fosse proprio lui a passargli alle spalle quando si fece sfuggire un commento poco carino sui due che ridevano a qualche metro da lui. 'Prima scherzi con me, mi fai domande simili e poi fai il cretino con lui?' Si, non era carino, ma era arrabbiato, fatto sta che la mano che si poggiò sulla sua spalla facendolo sobbalzare si rivelò essere invece una spalla con la quale sfogarsi. Era proprio lui che stava aspettando ora, nella sua camera, lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscrete. Come previsto non si fece attendere, aprì la porta facendo accomodare l'altro.

"Wow che ne dici di aprire un po' le tende? Che c'è sei forse un vampiro Max?" Apre le tende venendo però spinto di fianco vedendo il ragazzo chiuderle.

"Vampiro no, prudente si. Sai meglio di me che i paparazzi possono essere ovunque, chiacchiere su di te non ne ha già abbastanza? O ti annoia il ragazzo col quale ti affiancano?"

"Quelle polemiche non mi riguardano e lo sai, se sono qui è proprio per quel ragazzo." Si siede sul letto passandosi una mano tra i capelli, non aveva ovviamente nessun tipo di social, aveva sempre messo in chiaro quanto non gli piacessero. Non averne però non gli aveva impedito di vedere quelle storie o come le chiamavano da altri piloti, capitava spesso che se un video fosse divertente Lewis o qualcun altro glielo mostrava, aveva visto che Charles ne aveva messo uno con Daniel e non aveva dubitato nemmeno per un secondo che l'altro avesse fatto lo stesso a sua volta. Non sopportava questo avvicinamento del compagno a quello li, lo trovava fastidioso già prima ma dopo essersi accorto che a lui piaceva Charles era diventato un pensiero insostenibile.

"Allora, se ho ben capito a te piace Charles, bhe, io invece voglio Daniel. Idee a riguardo?"

Si volta verso di lui squadrandolo in silenzio, non era mai stato un ragazzo con peli sulla lingua, non si meraviglia affatto che gli avesse sbattuto in faccia tutto.

"Ehm, senti, non so se lo hai capito ma io voglio Daniel quindi se hai finito di farmi i raggi x puoi dirmi se hai o no una cazzo di idea?"

Scatta in piedi avvicinandosi a lui. "Mocciosetto moderati, ho già chiarito anche io la mia posizione." Scosta appena le tende per notare Charles, il SUO Charles giocare con quello, ma cosa ci troverà mai. Ecco cosa sapere. "Cosa ci trovi in Daniel?"

"E tu in Charles?"

"Max..."

"Ok" sospira sedendosi "lui è, diverso, qui tutti sono sempre seri, i sorrisi sono così forzati, sinceri sono davvero pochi. Daniel è diverso, i suoi sorrisi ti illuminano, sono sinceri, è sempre pronto a tenderti una mano, a differenza di tanti altri colleghi."

Va bene, non era convinto che Max gli avesse appena lanciato una frecciatina ma ne era quasi sicuro. "Il suo sorriso, la sua spontaneità verso gli altri. Potrebbe aver conquistato anche lui?"

"In tutta onestà, non lo so, con te ha avuto tanti problemi e, bhe, lui potrebbe avergli offerto quella spalla." Lo guarda "tocca a te, cosa ti piace di lui?"

Chiude gli occhi riflettendoci, erano tante le cose che lo avevano fatto innamorare. "Non so esattamente quale mi abbia fatto capire che lo amo ma, i suoi sorrisi, quando li vedo sembrano illuminare la stanza, e l'aspetto da bambino che ha a volte, lo rende davvero tenero. Insomma, non mi dispiacerebbe svegliarmi e vedere lui come mio buongiorno, o poterlo stringere a me nel sonno."

"Wow, certo che sei smielato, in tutto questo non ti immagini nemmeno una volta tra le sue cosce? Dai non ci credo."

"Certo che tu sei veramente impossibile, non ho ventidue anni, i miei sentimenti vanno oltre l'accoppiarsi come conigli"

Lo guarda senza scomporsi minimamente col solito gelo negli occhi. "Nemmeno una volta?"

Sospira esasperato "e va bene, c'ho pensato, contento? Ma è anche normale, amare e desiderare vanno di pari passo no?"

"Ehy ehy, calmo, non lanciarti sulla difensiva amico, io non lo nego mica. Amo Daniel, voglio per noi le stesse cose che vuoi tu con quello li, ma non nego che me lo farei, tutto qui." Fa spallucce. "Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per farci notare."

"Sai Max, credo che dovremmo allearci." Lo guarda.

"Allearci? Io e te? Che cosa hai in mente?" Si siede accanto a lui, adesso più che interessato dal sorriso con cui il tedesco lo guardava.

"Ti dico semplicemente questo, perché dobbiamo essere i soli ad ingelosirsi?"

Sorride divertito alzandosi incrociando le braccia "ho capito perfettamente, allora va bene, alleati." Dalla visita di Sebastian in camera sua erano passati giorni, giorni in cui ovviamente non mancavano di scambiarsi un sorriso, un tocco, una battuta. Avevano fatto qualche allenamento assieme o fatto qualche palleggio per scaldare i muscoli. Un giorno in particolare aveva aspettato arrivassero anche Charles e Daniel, stava facendo salto alla corda mentre parlava con Seb al suo fianco. Finge, con maestria, di inciampare cadendo letteralmente addosso a Sebastian che, non pronto a prenderlo, cade stringendolo a se e ridendo assieme. "Mi hai salvato, mio eroe."

"A tuo servizio principessa ma pensi di alzarti adesso?" Ride scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte.

"Ammettilo ci voleva un video questa volta." Lascia fare sorridendogli, non manca di osservare i due con la coda dell'occhio, oh ma cosa vede, il suo caro amico Charles sembrava piuttosto arrabbiato. Ben ti sta così capirai come mi sento io a riguardo. Daniel invece, Daniel in due passi gli era accanto e lo aiuta a sollevarsi aiutando poi anche Sebastian chiedendo loro se si erano fatti male, una nota di gelosia su quel volto altrimenti sempre così perfettamente allegro. "Non preoccuparti Dany, tutto ok."

Si spolvera i vestiti vedendo Charles correre da lui aiutandolo.

"Va tutto bene Sebastian? ti sei fatto male?"

Ride "non preoccuparti, non ho vent'anni ma non mi rompo ancora con una caduta."

Avvampa "no, no io non insinuavo assolu-"

"Charles, ti stavo prendendo in giro" Dio mi punisca se in questo momento non provo il desiderio di baciarti. Il suo volto era così teneramente rosso per il suo prenderlo in giro, si muoveva quasi nervoso come se desiderasse essere lontano da li. "Vieni Max direi è il momento di fare un po' di corsa prima che i muscoli si rilassino troppo."

"Oh si assolutamente, andiamo, ciao ragazzi." Corre con lui parlando quando furono a distanza di sicurezza. "Hai visto Charles quando mi hai detto di andare? Mi ha guardato con una rabbia non da lui, non per essere eccessivamente ottimista ma, sta funzionando cre-" Sussulta facendo un salto di lato quando qualcuno afferra alle spalle Sebastian, sarebbe andato a sbattere contro un albero se tra lui e questo non si fosse frapposto qualcuno, Daniel. "Ragazzi ma che succede? Mamma mia che paura." Questa volta arrossire non era toccato al suo coetaneo ma a lui perché Daniel lo aveva stretto ancora di più tra le braccia. "D- Daniel, che cosa fai? Ehy amico lasciami, potrebbero vederci sai?"

"E' quello che siamo Max? amici? Sembrava che..."

Lo guarda, era leggermente in ansia, cosa vuoi dirmi Daniel? Vuoi dirmi che sono innamorato di te? Mi stai dicendo che sei innamorato di me? "Daniel..."

"Max, in questi giorni ti ho visto molto vicino a Seb, sembrate tanto, amici?" Si passa una mano tra i capelli "è solo che..."

"E' solo che tu stai passando davvero tanto tempo con Charles Daniel, è solo che prima mi dici certe cose e poi non esito? Mi fai letteralmente diventare pazzo ok? E' solo che sono fottutamente geloso di te va bene?" Si, sono geloso, e te lo sto dicendo come il ragazzino che sono con tanto di occhi lucidi perché adesso non mi frega più un cazzo di cosa penserai, ricordi? Mi piace l'onestà. "Io volevo tu fossi gelo-" Sgrana gli occhi, le sue labbra, le labbra di Daniel erano sulle sue, lo stava baciando. Protesta quando si allontana e tenta di avvicinarsi subito nuovamente a Daniel, voleva ancora baciarlo, si sente trattenuto e lo guarda negli occhi, un misto di terrore e aspettativa nei propri.

"Io ti amo, ti amo Max" gli sorride, gli aveva detto che era geloso, aveva speranza per la prima volta di essere ricambiato.

"Ma Charles..."

"Ti amo, voglio bene a Charles, parliamo, ci aiutiamo, ma io amo te." Lo stringe ancora baciandolo sentendo Max stringergli i capelli con mani tremanti lasciandosi andare completamente contro di lui lasciando lentamente le sue labbra guardandolo. Aveva sempre trovato Max meraviglioso, ma vederlo ora con le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi a mordersi le labbra si rende conto che non aveva ancora visto tutta la sua bellezza. "Max..."

Abbassa un secondo gli occhi, non credeva che anche lui potesse sentirsi tanto imbarazzato, si fa coraggio guardandolo negli occhi, il suo sorriso lo fece arrossire ancora di più ma aveva bisogno di vederlo negli occhi perché capisse. "Ti amo" la sua voce tremava ma sperava davvero, mai come quella volta, che gli occhi fossero lo specchio dell'anima, solo così avrebbe capito davvero. "Mi dai un altro bacio?"

"Tutti quelli che vorrai, sempre." Si avvicina a lui in un bacio molto più calmo e profondo, avrebbe avuto modo di conoscere Max molto meglio, in ogni sua sfaccettatura, anche la più intima. Solleva Max tra le braccia sentendolo brontolare ma senza allontanarsi dalle sue labbra, sorride su di esse quando sente Max avvolgergli le braccia al collo lasciandosi tenere tra le braccia.

"Bene, è finita bene, vieni Charles torniamo a casa" dopo averlo sentito stringersi a lui da dietro ci era voluto un po' perché lo lasciasse andare, aveva sciolto l'abbraccio ma il ragazzo gli teneva ancora la manica della tuta con la testa abbassata.

"E' finita bene? Ma, Max è innamorato di Daniel, e tu..." gli stringe maggiormente la manica, anche Sebastian era innamorato di Max no? aveva passato più tempo con lui a ridere e scherzare di quanto non ne avesse mai fatto con lui.

"E io sono innamorato di te, Charles, possibile che tu non ci sia arrivato?" Si volta verso di lui guardandolo serio. "E tu? Hai qualcosa da dirmi?" Lo vede lasciarlo e indietreggiare di qualche passo. "Va bene, andiamo a casa" si avvia per poi sentire dei passi di corsa vedendoselo comparire dinanzi sentendo due braccia avvolgersi al proprio collo e delle labbra premere sulle proprie ma non lo ricambia ne lo stringe. "Te lo ripeto, devi dirmi qualcosa Charles?"

Lo guarda negli occhi affondando il volto contro il suo torace, si sentiva il volto bollente, fa scivolare le mani dal suo collo al torace sulla tuta che stringe forte. "Io sono innamorato di te Sebastian, ho passato tanto tempo con Daniel perché lui poteva capirmi." Spinge dolcemente la guancia contro il petto di lui cercando di non piangere. "Ti amo Sebastian" incrocia il suo sguardo baciandolo ancora e quando si sente stretto tra le braccia di lui lascia andare le lacrime, nulla aveva più senso solo lui.

Lo stringe a se accarezzandogli i capelli, finalmente stringeva a se il ragazzo che aveva così tanto desiderato, è curioso come a volte sono le alleanze più improbabili a toglierci dalle nostre sofferenze. Volta il capo incrociando gli occhi di Max ancora stretto al suo Daniel, sembrava volergli dire 'visto? Se lotti vinci', aveva ragione, lottare era più utile che piangersi addosso. Impossibile non ricambiare il suo sorriso mentre stringevano con più forza la loro vittoria.


End file.
